The Broken and The Beaten
by MickeyMonster
Summary: This is a story about two poor souls trying to stay alive in a zombie ruled world. This is something I made up on my own that I plan on making into a comic or something o-o I will try and update as much as possible.


**Chapter One: The struggle**

**First person point of view~**

I was woken up to the sound of a blood curdling scream. " m-mom? " I asked as I sat up in bed. I got up and started walking towards my mom's room. All of the sudden, I herd sirens going off. " MOM! " I screamed. I dashed to her room to see a sight that made the blood in my veins turn Ice cold. I saw my mom on the floor in a pool of her own blood. I started screaming until I felt s strong arm go around my neck and try to choke me. I struggled to gt away. I bit down onto their hand and grabbed a hand mirror from my mom's dresser and smashed it over their head, making them hit the ground. "you did this to my mom, d-didn't you! " I yelled holding a piece of broken glass in my hand. " it's the end of the world kid who cares? " they manged to said. I felt the sadness in me turn to a boiling rage. Anger covered my eyes. I can only remember the smell of blood and the silence.  
After I had finished killing the person, I cleaned up my mom, dressed her in a nice dress and put her back in her bed and lay down next to her. " I l-love you mom " I cried holding her cold hand. I felt myself drifting off into sleep until I herd a growling. ' We don't own any animals ' I thought getting up. I grabbed the baseball bat and pistol my mom kept by her bed. I slowly crept towards the noise. I saw a pale, sick looking man. The man looked at me and started limping towards me growling. I closed my eyes and swung the bat at him. When I opened them, I saw blood splattered everywhere. He was dead. I puked. I tried turning on the T.V. Nothing came on. " what the hell is happening? " I uttered. I got dressed in a Black rain jacket, a pair of jeans, my black combat boots, and I put everything I thought I'd need in a bag and put it on my back. I tied my platinum, blond, long hair back and into a pony-tail leaving some of my bangs in front. I put the pistol in the gun holder on my hip, and the bat in my hand. I walked outside and saw complete anarchy. All of the sudden, a thought crossed my mind. It was about one person. It wasn't about my dad who had walked out on my family when I was 9, It wasn't about my older brother who ran away at the age of 13, and It wasn't about my dead mom. It was about my younger cousin Amber. Her parents neglected her terribly yet she still loved them. I watched her all the time, we are close. Her mom and dad both work from sunrise to sunset. " oh god, I have to find Amber " I cried. My name is Yasper, and this is how it started.

**Regular point of View~**

Yasper ran down the fire in-cased streets of suburb Colorado Springs. Yasper ran, frantically trying to find her younger cousins house that was very close to her own. She saw Amber's house. More ill looking people surrounded it. Yasper knew she wouldn't stand a chance. She slowly tried going to the back of the two story home. Yasper looked around and found a rake head and a hose. She tied them together and threw it towards the window and started climbing up the house ever so quietly. She tried opening the window but it was locked. She bit her lip and punched the window, breaking it. Yasper held in her scream of pain. She climbed in and grabbed a pillow off the bed and screamed into it. She slowly looked at her hand and gagged. " eh ouch! God damn- uuuggh! " she cried into the pillow. Yasper looked around the room and found a black shirt and ripped it and wrapped it around her blood gushing hand. she winced in pain as she reached for the door knob and opened the door. She started to walk out the door and into the hall when she saw Zombies scratching at a door. Yasper quickly went back into the room she was in. She took a deep breath. " that must be where Amber is " she whispered. Yasper picked up her bat and slowly walked towards the three zombies at the door. She swung at one and knocked it's head off. The other two looked at her then attacked her. She wanted to scream so badly but she didn't. Yasper held one back from munching her head off with the bat. she grabbed a knife from her pocket and stabbed it in the head, killing it. Yasper stood up and hit the other zombie with the bat time and time again until it was killed. Yasper got up and tried the door but it was locked. She sighed and tried kicking it down. Amber wouldn't reply to her. She got a chair from the hall and broke the door down. As she walked in, she saw a small, scared little girl huddled in the corner of the room. " Amber, it's okay " Yasper said. The little girl with strawberry blond hair and deep blue eyes looked at her as if she was her hero. " Yasper? " Amber asked. Yasper nodded. Th little eight-year old girl ran and hugged her. "Yasper, what's going on? " Amber cried. Yasper sighed. " I don't know Ambe-" her words were cut off by the sound of more zombies running into the house to get them. Yasper grabbed onto Amber's small hand and held it in her own. She dragged Amber along with her to the room where she entered the house. Yasper looked out the window and saw no zombies. " you aren't expecting me to jump are you? " Amber asked crossing her arms. " oh no not at all " Yasper said. She herd the sound of the flesh eating monsters coming closer. " I'm expecting you to fall" Yasper said quickly. Before Amber had time to refuse, she picked her up and threw her out of the window and onto the soft snow. Yasper looked down to make sure she was alright. She looked behind her and saw the zombies begin to run into the bedroom. She jumped out the window and landed next to Amber. " ouch! Yasper! why would you do that! " Amber cried. " no time to explain! Amber get up we have to move " Yasper replied helping her up. Amber nodded and got up and began to run with Yasper.


End file.
